parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Evox Rises
Lyrics Here we are. Standing Tall. With all of the good guys. Freedom Squad Unlimited (x2) Guyver Supernova The Incredibles The Powerpuff Girls Ben 10 Rockerman Rockergirl Winx Club Star Fox Cooper Gang Avengers Teen Titans Loonatics Ultraman Masked Rider Beetleborgs rise agian Anti-Villian League go! Power Rangers going to space VR Troopers powerful Acmetropolis will be saved Let's find out what will happen next! Transcript Rei Hino (V.O.): Rise of Evox (Tyler, Was at his house in acmetropolis watching power rangers beast morphers waiting for a call from Tsubasa Kazanari) Tyler Klause: Huaaaaaaaaaah! Tyler Klause: Ha. (Tyler's Stag phone rings) Tyler Klause: It's From Tsubasa (Tyler picks up his phone it was tsubasa calling him he pressed the call button on his phone and putted his stag phone up to his ear) Tyler Klause: Hey Tsubasa What's going on? Tsubasa Kazanari: I Just uh...needed to hear you're voice Tyler Klause: You Ok you sound upset. Tsubasa Kazanari: Yeah im fine just there kind of hard with my sister right now but we'll work it out. Devon, Ravi, Zoey, Nate, and Steel are looking through the window to see what tyler and tsubassa are talking about on the phone. Zoey Reeves: I Wonder what they're talking about Devon Daniels: Beat's me those two make a great singing pair Ravi Shaw: Just like sonic sonia and manic Nate Silvia: Oh! (gets the rangers to duck down) Tsubasa's about to ask tyler to take part in her concert. Steel: Yeah and he's gonna sing his new song with tsubasa Tyler Klause: Really see i just assumed i wanna go with my friends Tsubasa Kazanari: That's uh not really in the cards right now besides you are the person im in love with please come. Tyler Klause: I love to uh (coughs) but i might be a little bit late you know with my new song and all Tsubasa Kazanari: You are the best i'll see you tomorrow Tyler Klause: Yeah. Tyler presses the end button on his stag phone and hangs it up Tyler Dances funky Ace Bunny: Looks like a concert is happenin in acmetropolis Blue: (Barks That is amazingly cute) Dash Parr: Tyler is going to a concert by tsubassa and he's not inviting us not fair! Lexi Bunny: Don't worry dash next time we'll go to one ok? Dash Parr: Sure thing Lexi Rockerman: Like the movie, Shazam! Danger Duck: Yeah. Fleegle: Who's Tsubassa? Lexi Bunny: She's a popstar and the girl of tyler's dreams he's in love with her she also uses the symphonia gear. Fleegle: Oh Right (chuckles) I knew that. Blue: Barks (and guess what she invited tyler to take part in her concert) Rev Runner: Rude!, Since When Did We Never Get Invited to One of Tsubasa's Concerts? Dash: We Should Totally Go to Tsubasa's Concert Stephen Quire steals Fleegle's Bow Fleegle: MY BOW!!!! Stephen Quire: COME AND GET IT DOGGY!!!! Devon Daniels: STOP TREATING FLEEGLE LIKE A DOG! Devon Beats Up Stephen Quire and Stephen Dies Devon Daniels: That Oughtta Get Rid of Him Police Commisioner: I Thought I Check The Area Well It Seems You Have Evreything Under Control Freedom Squad Evox revives Stephen Quire without a virus infection Meanwhile At Viruses Inc Stephen Is Reciving Orders from Evox Stephen Quire: WHERE AM I AND WHO ARE YOU?!?! Evox: I Am Evox and I Will Posses You're Body. Evox Posseses Stephen Quire's Body Fleegle: WHERE'S... MY... RED... COLORED... BOW?!?!?!?! Stephen Quire (Evox's Voice): Right Here MWAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAA! Fleegle: STEPHEN?!?! Zooey Reeves: And Evox?!?! Evox gets out of Stephen Quire Stephen Quire: Guys I- Evox Posseses Stephen Quire Agian Evox: Hello Rangers Suprised to See Me? Devon Daniels: Evox! Captain Police deletes Evox's Powers from Stephen Quire Captian Police: You're Under Arrest Stpehen Quire! Captian Police Handcuffs Stephen Quire and Takes Him to Jail Stephen Quire: I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!! Captian Police: QUIET YOU! Stephen Quire: DON'T PUT TAPE ON MY MOUTH!!!!!!!! Captian Police Puts tape on stephen's mouth and his arms Meanwhile at Tsubasa's Concert Tsubasa Kazanari: This Song's for You Tyler. Tyler and The Audience Cheer for Tsubasa Tsubasa Kazanari Sings Koi no Okehazama Fleegle: (Sobbing) Where's my bow? Zoey Reeves: Right Here Fleegle Zoey Hands Fleegle his Bow Fleegle: Thanks Zoey Blue: Barks (You're a Great Friend) Zoey Reeves: Thanks Blue Credits Leo Howard as Tyler Klause Rorrie D. Travis as Devon Daniels Jasmeet Baduwalia as Ravi Shaw Jacquline Scholowski as Zooey Reeves Abraham Rodriquez as Nate Silvia Jamie Linehan as the Voice of Steel Paul Winchell as Fleegle Traci Paige Johnson as Blue Vic Mignogna as Rockerman Jason Marsden as Danger Duck Kirk Thornton as the Voice of Evox J. Michael Tautum as the Voice of Stephen Quire Mike Pollock as the Voice of Captain Police Gallery MV5BMjE0Mzg4MjExMV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTgwOTM5Nzk3NjE@. V1 UX214 CR0,0,214,317 AL .jpg Shichisei-toshin-guyferd-complete-6a7a.jpg Prbm-rg-devon2.jpg Prbm-rg-ravi2.jpg Prbm-rg-zoey2.jpg Prbm-rg-nate2.jpg Prbm-rg-steel3.jpg Ddkpibr-5ade8374-817c-4675-886b-c2286c21bf45-1-.png Blue screaming.jpg Rockerman.png Danger Duck.jpg Stephen Quire.png Captain Police.png PowerRangersBeastMorphersEvox0215192.jpg Tsubasa Kazanari (Senki Zesshou Symphogear G Character Song 4).jpg Category:Vinnytovar Category:Tdk 0403 Category:Systariansrule2024 Category:Episodes